


equilibrium

by alexjulies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Luke Patterson, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexjulies/pseuds/alexjulies
Summary: your first love is music.she is your second love.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr at alexjulies.

your first love is music. 

it isn’t a slow build. it’s fast, overwhelming, all-encompassing. a wildfire that ravages your life and leaves only scorched earth behind.

(you think it’s beautiful. fire is cleansing.)

you fill notebook after notebook with words, phrases, pictures. your mind never stops racing, your hands never stop moving, your voice never stops singing. 

you press callouses into your fingers again and again. sing until your throat aches and swells with overuse. 

you pour your blood and your soul out onto the frets of your guitar. your fingertips roughen with scars, your voice roughens with the ache to be understood. 

_can’t you see how important this is to me?_ you ask.  
 _you’re too young to know love like this_ , you hear them say. 

(it’s never spoken. not really. but you know it’s what they mean.)

and then the light goes out, you’re surrounded by darkness, and the love-warmed pieces of your heart turn to ice. 

//

her voice gives oxygen to the still smoldering embers of your soul. 

a spark ignites. the flames start again. 

//

she is your second love. 

it isn’t a wildfire. it’s slower. like the tide coming in against the shoreline, gradually moving closer and then pulling back. 

toward you. away from you. 

(you meet her step for step. you’d follow her anywhere.)

your soul is on fire, but you feel the cold of the water as it curls up over your toes. 

she sings a melody and you respond with a harmony you swear you’ve always known. 

the ocean rises to your knees, your stomach, your chest. 

she hugs you, and you feel the full strength of the riptide pulling you under. the water surrounds you from the outside in, the fire burns through you from the inside out, and she holds you like you’re something precious. 

you’re burning and you’re drowning and she is your balance. 

_you’re too young to know love like this_ , you tell yourself. 

(you’re wrong. you know you’re wrong.  
every part of you loves every part of her.  
you will never know a love greater than this.)


End file.
